Four/Gallery
Welcome to Four's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Four's images! Assets 4 body.png Four 2nd asset.png Four's 3rd asset.png Four 4th body.png Four's 5th Asset.png Four's 6th Asset.png Four's 7th Asset.png Four's intro asset.png Fat 4.png Screech four asset.png 4 bottem.png Four Intro Body.png Four intro sun body.png WDYDTOAS FOUR SAFE BODY.png WWYDTOAS Four Safe Body Left.png Poses Old Four.png Four Pose Colored.png|Four's pose during the intro. Intro Four.png Dingin' four.png|ding Four-0.png|Four writing in BFB 2 fourpose0003.png 4 tongue.png 4 open.png 4 open 2.png 4 o.png 4 l.png 4 f.png 4 closed.png 44444.png|"Team Ice Cube is up for elimination." 444444444444444444.png fourr.png 4four.png|BE...... 44.png|....GIN!!!!!! Four kid dance.png|Four being Four 4 thinking.png|I’m not sure what to think. Four its time for the intro.png 4 fatty.png|Fat Four transparent version. 4 love.png|Four in love transparent version Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png|SCREECH 4 dd.png|GASP!! Four Makes a Accident.png|Ahhhh!!!!! fourthonk.gif|Four thinking Four.png Four and Bracelenty.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 9.21.37 AM.png The pose.png FourSrPelo.png Four-ALRIGHTPEN.png 4 bo.png 4 evil.png 4gtr.png Four walking gif.gif|Four walking GIF sexy 4.png FOURAT MILLION MILES.png FourAnger.png|Angry Four Transparent FourPose1.png|Smile Four Fouryyyy.png|transparent tidepool 4 Goodjob.png|"Good Job!" getpunked.png|David getting sucked into Four davidwentpoofy.png|Without David Nani.png Four in BFB 11.png FourBFB.png|Four being corrected by X aahWhyFour.png Scenes Screenshot (17).png chrome_2017-11-20_14-48-46.png|Four's extremely long arm in X Finds Out His Value chrome_2017-11-11_21-56-52.png|Four smiling. chrome_2017-12-11_18-21-18.png chrome_2017-11-18_17-23-39.png|His eyes (WARNING: Very extreme close up) chrome_2017-11-21_18-34-49.png|Four is really angry. Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (23).png|Four, X and Seven dancing Fouryyyyy.png|Four in Tidepool IMG_1056.GIF|Four's intro pose as a gif koji -----.png|Four deforms Pin chrome_2017-11-11_08-50-12.png|"Pretty cool, don't 'cha think?" Four SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!.gif|Four screeching. 4 no arms.png|Four missing his left arm. Pillow atacking four.png|Pillow attacks Four. lol four smile.png 4four.PNG|Four's malicious smirk after announcing "A BFDI" OhNo!.jpg|Uh oh! X and 4.png|"The Losers are safe!" Inside Intro.png|Four under X in the BFB intro bandicam 2017-12-24 21-43-36-477.jpg|Gray Four Screeching Face.png|Four's Screeching Face bandicam 2017-12-24 21-40-39-278.jpg|A closeup of one of Four's faces. bandicam 2017-12-30 09-58-05-861.jpg|EXTREME CLOSE-UP! bandicam 2017-12-12 15-12-23-830-ihssociigyc.jpg|"I have seven. Slices of cake." Screenshot four nmgfy.png Fourcrayon.png|Four holding a box of crayons, all colored like the members of iance. Fourwhiteboard.png|Four displaying the votes on his whiteboard. SCREECH Clock.png Besides Dora.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png|Four standing in the middle of the contestants arguing about the dead contestants. Angery.png|"Fine, I will only recover one person." 4xangry.PNG|>:( Screenshot four go.png|"Go!" Voters_Aren_t_Safe.png|"Voters aren't safe." chrome_2017-12-15_16-41-44.png|Four stabbed by forks Angry Four.PNG|Who did this? Grrr.jpg|rlrlrlrlrllrlrlrlrlrlr It's time.png|"It's time..." Screenshot_2017-12-09-13-26-38.png|Four shooting a laser from his hands at Gelatin 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png|Four using zappies on Gelatin in BFB 3. Four say.png|"Fine, whatever." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.08.07 PM.png|"Well, I'm not the one who doesn't know their value." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.10.20 PM.png|"Nobody noticed you were gone." Bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|(Ding!) iance is safe. Screenshot_245.png|Four's mouth coming from his eyelids in BFB 3 Screen Shot 2018-02-17 at 13.16.33.png mmmDonut.PNG|mmmDonut! Where's the rest of your teamh? Bandicam 2018-01-07 15-48-17-903.png|Blindfolded by Bracelety. Bracelety gets on the four.png Vore.png|Eating Bracelety. Captura de Tela (4).png|kawaii happy face four Screenshot (892).png|Well done, bleh! 939BEACF-9F8C-473E-93C9-68BADC8C37BD.png|Fat Four .PNG|Four soiling himself. Love.gif|Four shoots out hearts as he screeches. Screenshot_280.png|Four sending love to Free Food's creation in BFB 4 I'm not sure what to think....PNG LeanDamagedAmbushbug-size_restricted.gif|Four inspecting Death P.A.C.T.'s drawing. 2018-01-06 at 14-47-54.png|Four in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! Four screeching in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!.png|Four screeching in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! BFB5 screaming four.png|Four Screeching in Lollipop's Ear 0IwYaOM.png Giphy (4).gif|"Team Death P.A.C.T., assemble or you will tremble!" Hey.png Screenshot_316.png|Four threatening X saying that he will do much worse to him .-..PNG an ambient man.png|A partay.png NFA.PNG|NO FLYING ALLOWED! Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.28.08 PM.png|It's time for the return of the BEEP BEEP! D5D012FD-00BB-4F29-946E-E78B782D7A5F.jpeg|“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM” Four in BFB 3.png|"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" E39C121B-38A7-4CA6-BF79-5BDEB85EA468.jpeg|Nineteen thousand eight hundred fourty three spookyfour.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 19-05-42-870.jpg|Four getting hit by a fork in BFB 6 4_ssit.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-18-081.jpg|Four, X, and Donut in a line. bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-27-189.jpg|"its time" (again in Four Goes Too Far ) bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-51-384.jpg|Four's final moments Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.31.02 PM.png lololjhk.gif|"And do you really wanna see Four flying at you at a million miles an hour??" Fourgoo.PNG|Four's factor getting ejected out of Donut. Picture Juice Four..png|Four in a liquid form. 4x real........png oh my god look at x!!!!.png TICKLE FIGHT!!!! TICKLE FI.png .aa.jpg 20180513 071612.jpg|Four Looking at clock so. clock.png close to the sun.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-24-183.jpg|Four flying in space. Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-27-036.jpg|Four grabbing the Liar Ball. he groovin.png FLYING FOUR.gif|Four flying to the Waterfall to eliminate Roboty mind if i hit that. weet.png|Four falling. 2357.png|A construction paper Four at the Eternal Algebra Class. Four S.png|Four Doodled In The Way Of Stutssy (S) Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-12-21-163.jpg|Four and Leafy in E.X.I.T. Third..gif|Four and Leafy in E.X.I.T. (animated) four nb four nb four nb.png|We don't have that where I'm from. Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-42-211.jpg it doesnt do anything.png anyways this episode is still super good.png Four is tirggered.png|Four attacking 8-Ball four says h in bfb 11.jpg|A drawing of Four from a livestream by Satomi (presumably from BFB 11's storyboard) ive. never seen four with that mouth before i think.png his hands......png miney look.png i like this four. just fluffin scribbled out.png his mouth just. SWOOSH.png loser didnt even DO his homework. clever.png im gonna crunch. im gonna munch.png slowly slides away.png its f.png four -owo.png SketchOfFour.png yes. its the jelly.png fingy.png ANGFGYER.png hey cake. its time to die.png yell! EEEE.png oh my god i just remembered the four cake i made.... it was terrifying.png four,.png actually,.png ...fy.png hes so happy.png im surprised they didnt get angry at donut OR abntt at all.png poke.png Oh..png hes got a GU- a button.png|And no flyers allowed... or ELSE.png|OR ELSE! nnnGOoo.png i feel like hes gonna break bottle to get out.png handndn.png what a baby.jpg|Four in the thumbnail of a stream by Scratch.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vawm1jSbfus HE GOT NO HANDS HE GOT NO FEET.jpg|Four in the thumbnail of a stream by Satomi.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ioj39W4pu30 yellow four.PNG|Four shape-shifting back into himself. Four from ANIMATING BFB 12.PNG lenny.PNG hgeehgeheghgh.png COUGH.png ughhgghf i love them.png IMBECIL.png sowwy......png LOOK AT THOSE HANDBS.png its-.png|Its- TIME.png|-time- for.png|-for- CAKE.png|-Cake- at.png|-at- STAKE!!!!!.png|-Stake! SMI LE.png bang bang.png i like how pokey draws hands.png this reminds me of. sparklecare.png AWGH THEYRE SO SORRY.png does anyone read my titles. like does anyone go though my contributions and read my titles. they must know a lot about me.png you can still see xs fingy.png owo'.png EVERYTHING IS COMPLETELY.png nnnormal.png anime sweat drop.png pokey i love how you draw four.png HAAAAAA.png b. bfdicon.png match.....png oh. i..png they wanted to say that.....png there are so many good fours in this scene i cant get all of them.png x but in this pose.png hgn.png oh......png i........png fingee.png i have no words other than BLEP.png eghuehuhahghd.png internal screamign.png i think th.png satomi doesnt like t pose memes but..... hehe.png one sketchy pal.png FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png chapter complete is such a good song bfdhsfj.png whoooo is it.png theyre like. tadaaaaa.png whats sto.png|What's stopping me from eliminating you? despacito starts playing.png angry angry.png four with teeth is good.png JUs.png mood..png YAAAAAAAAAAAA.png whos this blue puddle.png maaaama.png BAD BOYS BAD BOYS WHATCHA GONNA DOOOOO.png burger king fries on a dashboard underneath the burning hot s.png fouriscute.PNG|Four looks so cute in this photo Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries